<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Niño caprichoso by neon_albatroze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747522">Niño caprichoso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_albatroze/pseuds/neon_albatroze'>neon_albatroze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Extremely Underage, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Pedophilia, Somnophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_albatroze/pseuds/neon_albatroze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Georgie siempre ha Sido el bebé consentido de la familia denbrough, en especial es su hermano mayor el que más atención y mimos le ha dado. </p><p>Pero, ¿Que pasaría cuando su hermano mayor dejara de darle atención tan solo por un día? </p><p>¿Se imaginan hasta que punto llegaría una persona malcriada con tal de tener lo que desea?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Niño caprichoso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I honestly wouldn't mind if someone decided to translate this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Georgie...Georgie…-no sabía si solo era una parte de su sueño, pero pudo jurar escuchar a alguien mencionando su nombre.-georgie...-otra vez ahí estaba esa voz, está vez haciendo un débil eco en su cabeza.-georgie…vamos, no podemos empezar sin ti.-esas últimas palabras habían sonado lo suficientemente claras para creer que todavía seguía dentro de un sueño. </p><p>sus pequeños párpados comenzaron a temblar débilmente, teniendo mucho cuidado en abrir los ojos y no recibir un fuerte rayo de sol. Cuando finalmente logró enfocar su cansada mirada se dio cuenta de que esa vocecilla que tanto lo había mencionado (y también lo había irritado) le pertenecía a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. </p><p>Su propio hermano mayor. </p><p>Ya está listo el desayuno.-le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, no negaría que a veces envidiaba el buen humor de bill al despertar, él con esfuerzo podía llegar a estirar una pierna fuera de la cama, y está no era la excepción.</p><p>No quiero…-dijo en medio de un pequeño balbuceo torpe, para luego volver a cerrar los ojos y darle la espalda. </p><p>Ante esto, el hermano mayor rodo los ojos y nego con la cabeza.-vamos, ya están listos los pancakes, no querrás que se enfríen y además es sábado y ya sabes lo que hacemos los sábados.-se acercó a la cama y acarició un poco sus cabellos para intentar convencerlo. </p><p>Georgie volvió a abrir los ojos sorprendido, había sido muy tonto al no percatarse el día que era. Estaba a punto de levantarse de un salto, pero decidió que haría algo mucho mejor...fingir cansancio. </p><p>Sonrió para sí mismo y se dio la vuelta lentamente.-Cargame.-uso el tono de voz más tierno que tenia, quería convencer a su hermano de que lo tomara en brazos justo como lo haría un príncipe. </p><p>Ya hablamos sobre esto, ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para cargarte. Ya no tienes 6 años. </p><p>Mmm….mientes, se que amas cargarme.-hablo extendiendo sus brazos mientras hacia dos pequeños movimientos con sus manos en señal de que lo tomara. </p><p>Bill solo soltó aire por la nariz, no le gustaba mimar mucho a Georgie, pensaba que no le estaba haciendo ningún bien en hacerlo, pero...no podía evitarlo. A sus ojos seguía siendo un pequeño bebé. </p><p>Haha.-rio suavemente.-esta bien, pequeño bribón.-se inclino un poco hacia él, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo impulso hacia arriba. Georgie inmediatamente abrazo a Bill tomandolo por la nuca y apretando su cintura con ambas piernas. Se veia justo como un bebé koala.-tienes suerte de no pesar tanto, sino, estos viajes no serían gratis.-sintio un pequeño bufido chocar contra su hombro. Bill solo sonrió por la ternura aún intacta de su hermano menor. </p><p>El sábado era el mejor dia para el pequeño denbroug, y no solo porque no había clases o porque su madre no le exigía que se tomará una ducha, no, era mucho mejor que eso. El sábado era increíble para él gracias a que su hermano mayor pasaba todo el día junto a él. Durante 24 hrs su atención era solamente para divertirse con él. hacian todo tipo de cosas como comer comida chatarra por montones, jugar afuera con la manguera del jardín, pasear por el parque en bicicleta, ver películas de terror clásicas y fingir estar asustado para que lo abrazara...y un sin fin de cosas más. Y si tenía suerte se quedaría a dormir en su habitación. </p><p>Bueno, era consciente que veía a su hermano una parte del tiempo todos los días, pero secretamente para él no era suficiente. No cuando tenía de obstáculo sus tareas y las de Bill, y también estaba el problema con su pequeño grupo de amigos que le hacían honor a su nombre. Ellos le quitaban la atención de Bill con sus reuniones tontas en quien sabe que lugar del bosque. </p><p>Todos y cada uno de ellos eran como molestos cuervos. </p><p>Le daba celos verlos estar tan cerca de su hermano, odiaba verlos reir con bill desde la ventana de su habitación, las risas de su hermano deberían ser únicamente suyas y verlo compartir momentos con alguien más que no fuera el, hacia que se sintiera olvidado…o al menos hasta que el sábado llegaba y su magnífico hermano Bill mandaba al diablo todas sus responsabilidades para tener tiempo de calidad junto a él, su enamorado y siempre fiel hermano menor. </p><p>Georgie ya llegamos.-su voz lo hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo. No había Sido consciente en que momento se había quedado dormido en su hombro.-ya puedes bajarte.-el rubiecito gimió un poco en voz baja cuando sintió los labios de bill casi tocar su oreja. Estuvo casi a punto de besar su lóbulo. </p><p>Mmm...estás seguro?.-pregunto aún estando un poco adormilado </p><p>Si, estoy seguro. Vamos, baja gordito.-bill dió una pequeña risita traviesa. Georgie no tuvo de otra que soltarlo de mala manera y hacer pucheros mientras caminaba hacia su asiento en la mesa. </p><p>Con la cara un poco arrugada puso un codo sobre la mesa y utilizó su palma para sostener su mejilla. El castaño se dio cuenta y le dio un pequeño empujón en las costillas, creyendo que su pequeño hermano presentaba los típicos síntomas de un enojo matutino. El pequeño rubio solo se volteó a verlo con atención. </p><p>Vamos, Georgie, quita esa cara. ¿Acaso no te gusta el desayuno que prepará mamá?.-palmeó suavemente la pequeña cabeza rubia de su hermano y Georgie respondió el gesto con un rubor pálido en sus mejillas junto a una cálida sonrisa. </p><p>Bill era el único ser capaz en el mundo que podía tratarlo con tanto tacto y dulzura. Sus manos eran tan…mágicas. Sin evitarlo, un pensamiento morboso rondo por su joven mente, preguntándose que tanto podrían hacer esos delgados dedos, que tan lejos podrían llegar a tocar su piel...Si no controlaba mejor lo que pensaba, muy pronto estaría removiendose incómodo en su asiento, otra vez. </p><p>El desayuno llegó, y como siempre, su madre ordenandoles estrictamente dar las gracias por los alimentos antes de comer en silencio. Su padre se había alejado de la realidad que lo rodeaba para leer el desgastado periódico de derry en la mesa, y por último estaban él y su hermano mayor compartiendo una que otra mirada cómplice mientras comían. Era como jugar en silencio y un método asegurado para que su madre no los descubrieran en el acto. </p><p>Bill a veces pateaba débilmente la pierna de Georgie esperando que le diera una pelea divertida mientras que él pequeño a veces empujaba su hombro tratando de ganarle, y todo eso mientras se alimentaban ocasionalmente de sus propios platillos. </p><p>En un descuido, Georgie empujó con fuerza el hombro de Bill haciendo que un trozo de pancake saliera volando de sus labios. No podía articular ni una sola palabra cuando observó un fino hilo color caramelo escurrir por su labio, la miel de maple se veía tan apetitosa y brillante en sus labios...desearía tanto tener 6 años de nuevo, en ese entonces podía besar a su hermano mayor en los labios sin ser reprendido por sus padres, ellos solian verlo como un tierno acto fraternal. </p><p>Ha, gane!.-fue sorprendido de repente al escuchar un grito victorioso. Su hermano había aprovechado su trance para tomar la fresa que tanto había defendido en medio del juego. </p><p>Rayos, me desconcentre.-hizo un adorable puchero y cruzo los brazos derrotado. </p><p>Qué mala suerte, sigue participando.-sonrio victorioso y se llevó la fresa a la boca. </p><p>El rubio suspiro silenciosamente mientras veía a su madre levantarse de la mesa para ir a la cocina y tomar de una vez por todas, una molesta llamada. . </p><p>¿hola? Oh, si, él está aqui...Bill, alguien te busca…-dijo la Sra. Denbrough sosteniendo el teléfono en la mano.-creo que es tu amigo el gordito. </p><p>Se llama ben, mamá.-la reprendió suavemente.-ya voy.-dejo sus cubiertos en el plato y fue hacia ella mientras que Georgie observaba todo lo que hacía atentamente. </p><p>Noto como sus expresiones cambiaban con rapidez en varias facetas para luego sobresaltarse felizmente en su sitio. Asintió con rapidez dos veces antes de colgar el teléfono en su sitio y regresar a la mesa con entusiasmo. </p><p>¿Qué ocurre, hijo?.-pregunto su madre aún con la taza de café en la mano. </p><p>Richie rescató a la mascota del dueño del arcade y como agradecimiento le dio autorización para traer algunos amigos y usar los videojuegos cuanto queramos por un día ¿Puedo ir, mamá?.-le pidió con una sonrisa esperanzadora, muy a diferencia del pobre Georgie.</p><p>El niño estaba comenzando a sentir un ligero sudor frío recorriendo por su espalda, se sentía nervioso por la respuesta que daría su madre. </p><p>Bill, no creo que sea prudente...</p><p>Por favor, mamá, te juro que limpiaré el jardín por un mes si accedes.-eso sin duda le había dolido a Georgie, se había olvidó por completo de su presencia. </p><p>Vamos, cielo, deja que el niño se divierta, después de todo estará acompañado y además el jardín necesita ser limpiado.-dijo su padre, el cual ha permanecido en silencio hasta ahora. </p><p>La Sra. Denbrough pareció meditarlo  unos segundos antes de tomar una decisión. </p><p>Está bien, puedes ir, solo ten mucho cuidado, no te separes de tu grupo y no vuelvas tarde.-temino devolviendo sus labios a la taza de café. </p><p>Gracias, mamá.-le dijo con una sonrisa para luego regresar a su asiento. </p><p>El pequeño había permanecido en silencio en su sitio, mirando su plato como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. No tenía ganas de comer ahora que su hermano había decidido abandonarlo en su día especial. Bill se veía tan feliz que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su triste expresión. Juraba que estaba a punto de soltar en llanto. </p><p>No quería quedarse solo, se suponía que el sábado era un día solo para ellos dos. Más que enojado, estaba decepcionado, todos estaban siendo muy injustos con él, sus padres, los perdedores de sus amigos y sobre todo su hermano...la persona que se suponía debía escogerlo por sobre todas las cosas. </p><p>Tenía que hacer algo rápido para que no se fuera. </p><p>Vamos, Georgie, ¿No quieres continuar jugando?.-le dijo su hermano aún con una impecable sonrisa blanca en sus labios y  sacudiendo sus codos con emoción contra su hombro. </p><p>Georgie solo le correspondió con una sonrisa floja para luego retirar su plato a un lado y suspirar silenciosamente. Tenía que confrontarlo. </p><p>Mmm, no, de hecho no…bill, ¿no vas a quedarte?.-trago el nudo que había en su garganta para seguir continuando.-¿Quieres...irte?.-pregunto con algo de miedo en su tono. </p><p>de repente el gesto alegre del adolescente fue cambiado por uno más serio. Se le había olvidado por completo los planes que tenía con Georgie. Ahora se sentía como un enorme idiota. Sabía que su salida no iba dejar nada contento a su hermanito, sabía que lo estaba decepcionado y muy posiblemente lo odiaría, pero por otro lado pensaba que solo era una pequeña exageración de su parte, después de todo solo sería solamente un día. Georgie tenía que comprender eso, no podía apegarse a él para siempre...</p><p>O eso es lo que él creía.  </p><p>Lo siento, Georgie, te prometo que mañana haremos lo que tú quieras, intentaré terminar mi tarea lo más pronto posible para estar contigo.-palmeo su hombro dos veces pensando que así lo reconfortaria, pero eso no hacía más que aumentar el sentimiento de abandono. </p><p>El pequeño rubio solo asintió en silencio y muy lentamente, justo como lo haría un robot, y volteó a mirar de nuevo a su plato. A partir de entonces Bill ni se había inmutado de la expresión sombria en la cara de Georgie a lo largo del desayuno. </p><p>Su pequeña, pero obsesionada consciencia había malinterpretado todo, incluyendo sus palabras, como una especie de ofensa hacia él. Su mente estaba tan distorsionada que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, sus instintos reprimidos habían salido a flote, y habían tomado posesión del raciocinio del muchacho.</p><p>Con una idea retorcida en su mente se levantó de la mesa, recogió sus platos, agradeció a su madre por la comida y camino hacia la cocina. </p><p>No esperaría hasta mañana…</p><p>Él quería a su hermano ahora.<br/>
____________________________</p><p>Su enamoramiento floreció gracias a los años de convivencia íntima que tenia con su hermano. </p><p>Él creía que no era su culpa por haberse enamorado de Bill, siendo el niño malcriado que era, siempre culpaba a sus padres por no dejarlo jugar con las niñas del vecindario cuando era aún más pequeño, sus padres siempre habían sido muy anticuados y de valores conservadores. Ellos habían sido los culpables de hacer que se encaprichara con su hermano, prácticamente lo habían empujado a los brazos de Bill desde muy temprana edad, y con ello, nació un total apego hacia él. </p><p>Su hermano era el único que lo comprendía a la perfección, el único que lo conocía más que a él mismo y el único que provocaba un hermoso aleteo en su estómago con la más mínima muestra de afecto que le diera. Era un amor totalmente prohibido, un amor que jamás podría consumar con su hermano por miedo a ser apartado de él para siempre. </p><p>∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆</p><p>Bill.-lo llamó estando por debajo del marco de la puerta. </p><p>¿Qué ocurre?.-pregunto su hermano dándole la espalda y siguiendo empacando en su mochila. Georgie de inmediato pensó que muy posiblemente su hermano iría al lago de derry después de los videojuegos. </p><p>Mamá me pidió que te diera esto antes de irse.-el adolescente volteó y noto que su hermano le extendía un gran vaso de vidrio. Él arqueó la ceja confundido. </p><p>¿Por que?. </p><p>Dice que es un jugo vitamínico, ella me dijo que te dará energía para todo el día.-sonrio mientras se acercaba más a él.-no querrás que se enoje si se entera que no te lo bebiste. </p><p>¿Como se daría cuenta? Ella no está aquí, bobo.-se paró en frente de él y le despeino un poco el cabello. </p><p>Las mamás tienen poderes.-disfrazo sus palabras con inocencia muy bien actuada. </p><p>Cierto. Bueno, solo es jugo.-extendio su mano y tomo el vaso para llevárselo a los labios.  </p><p>Se lo tomo por completo ante la vista atenta de Georgie y le devolvió el envase. </p><p>gracias, aunque sabía un poco raro.-fruncio los labios confirmando su desagrado. </p><p>Es un jugo vitamínico, todo lo saludable sabe asqueroso.-sonrio. </p><p>Otra vez acertaste…¿Estarás bien aquí solo? Si quieres, puedo pedirle a un vecino que venga a cuidarte.-aun se sentía inseguro en dejar a su pequeño hermano solo en casa. Le preocupaba de sobremanera pensar que algún loco de derry se metiera a su hogar y le hiciera algo impensable a su indefenso hermano. </p><p>No es la primera vez que me quedo solo y además papá y mamá son muy rápidos cuando hacen las compras. </p><p>Mmm...de acuerdo, pero si ocurre algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamar a algún vecino o a la policía...puede que también a los bomberos. </p><p>Si, si, ya sé donde están los números telefónicos de cada…¿Qué te pasa, Billy?.-pregunto fingiendo preocupacion. </p><p>Su hermano mayor estaba comenzando a experimentar ciertos síntomas. </p><p>Me...me siento raro…-se tomo de la frente con una mano. </p><p>¿Raro?. </p><p>Si...me duele la cabeza.-su respiración estaba comenzando a hacerse más lenta, su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado y sus ojos estaban comenzando a picar.-me siento muy mareado…-siguio apretando su sien con notable molestia. </p><p>No te sobre esfuerces, te ves muy cansado.-se acercó a él y comenzó a empujarlo suavemente hacia su cama.-recuestate un momento.-hizo que se sentará en la cama para después empujarlo suavemente hacia las suaves almohadas. </p><p>Tal vez tengas razón.-dijo mirando hacia el techo de su habitación.-solo tomaré un pequeño descanso...y cuando despierte podré...podré…-finalmente cerro los ojos suavemente y cayó en la inconsciencia. </p><p>¿Bill…?.-se acercó a él lentamente y tocó con mucho cuidado su frente para después deslizarla hacia su mejilla.-funciono…-el medicamento había surtido efecto en él. Su hermano se había quedado profundamente dormido gracias al fuerte sedante que había robado de la habitación de sus padres.</p><p>Si sus cálculos no fallaban...Bill se quedaría dormido por lo menos unas dos horas. Trago saliva un poco nervioso de haber logrado su tan ansiado deseo de tenerlo solo para él, y ahora que lo tenía justo enfrente de sus pequeñas manos podría...</p><p>El teléfono de la cocina volvió a timbrar por toda la casa. El sonido que emitía el aparato parecía más enojado que antes, justo como él pequeño dueño. </p><p>Se quejó, vociferó en voz alta justo como lo haría un niño pequeño y se encaminó ansiosamente hacia la planta de abajo. </p><p>Paso por la sala, llegó a la cocina y tomo el teléfono con agresividad. </p><p>¿Quien es?.-pregunto totalmente desinteresado, después de todo ya sabía muy bien de quien o más bien de quienes se trataba. </p><p>Hola, Georgie. Soy beverly.-el niño frunció un poco de la entrecejo al escuchar su femenina voz, y aún más cuando logró escuchar de fondo unos murmullos.-se suponía que veríamos a tu hermano en los videojuegos, pero aún no ha llegado…¿le pasó algo?.-pregunto preocupada. </p><p>No, Nada le pasó, es solo que...está algo enfermo del estómago, ni siquiera puede moverse de la cama.</p><p>¿Por que? ¿Qué le sucedió? </p><p>Adiós.-canturreo infantilmente y colgó el teléfono interrumpiendo totalmente a la pelirroja. </p><p>No pudo evitar soltar una risita traviesa pensando en la cara que debió haber puesto. Nadie podía interrumpirlo ahora que estaba tan cerca de su objetivo. </p><p>_________________________</p><p>Una, dos, tres, ese había sido el número de veces que había pasado saliva por su garganta, estaba sumamente nervioso de ver el cuerpo inconsciente y apasible en la cama. Constantemente iba de atrás hacia adelante, no sabiendo que hacer exactamente con sus tambaleantes piernas, era todo un desastre andante. </p><p>Estaba aterrado, esta sería su primera experiencia casi sexual. Trago su último nudo y respiro lo más profundamente posible. Tenía que controlar sus nervios si quería hacerlo rápido y antes de que sus padres vinieran. </p><p>Bien...georgie.-comenzo a hablar consigo mismo.-tu querías esto, ahora…-miro al chico dormido y arrugo su propio pantalón con ambas manos, tratando de secar el sudor de sus manos.-no puedes retroceder, pero…¿Por dónde inicio?.-coloco un dedo en su barbilla, pensativo. </p><p>Por un momento pensó en pegarse en la cabeza por culpa de su tonta inexperiencia, hasta que una agradable rafaga cruzó por su mente. La mejor manera de comenzar sería...imaginar lo que siempre había querido que le hiciera. Así podría "calentarse" y entrar en acción. </p><p>Después de todo, no sería la primera ni última vez que fantaseara sexualmente con él, lo cual había iniciado hace aproximadamente 6 meses. . </p><p> </p><p>Colocó las yemas de sus dedos en sus labios, Cerro los ojos y dejo que su mente volará y visualizará aquellas fantasías. Poco a poco iba soltando uno tras otro pensamiento morboso en torno a su querido hermano mayor. Deseaba tanto que lo tocará, quería sentir sus fríos, pero agradables dedos tocando, apretando sus pezones, la manera en la que rozaba sus dedos en sus labios para quitar los rastros de comida era algo casi excitante para él, recordaba los momentos en que fingía inocencia para sentarse en el regazo del mayor cuando jugaban videojuegos o en la hora de la merienda. </p><p> Sin darse cuenta, los gemidos estaban comenzando a salir de su boca. Su pequeña protuberancia estaba comenzando a temblar y a  crecer aún más al compás de sus sucios pensamientos y haciendo que en un impulso, cruzará sus piernas por la incomodidad en sus pantalones. </p><p>Su casi reciente despertar sexual estaba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo y mente. Tanto era así que no le importaría tener sexo con Bill si se lo pidiera, quería que usará su cuerpo a su antojo para satisfacerse. Quería entregarle todo su ser, su cuerpo, su corazón, sus pensamientos, todo. </p><p>Un poco más confiado de sí mismo, comenzó a llevar sus temblorosas manos a su camisa de dormir color rojo pálido. Sentía que su corazón daba una fuerte contracción por cada botón desabrochado de su camisa. Llego al último botón y su camisa cayó dejando ver su brillante torso y pecho a la luz del día. Camino hacia el y se colocó de rodillas, a ahorcadas de la cama, justo a la altura de sus labios. Pasó su tímido pulgar por su labio superior para luego deslizarlo al inferior en un acto por demás inocente a los ojos de cualquiera que lo viera. </p><p>Detuvo su pequeño recorrido justo en medio de ellos para después apartar su dedo y mirarlos fijamente como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Trago saliva nervioso mientras apretaba con ansiedad sus muslos, su corazón estaba latiendo más loco que nunca. Tomo su barbilla y la elevó para poder tomarlo con mayor facilidad, acercó sus labios y por fin sello los suyos con los de bill en un beso timido, pero profundo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un precioso rosa pálido gracias a la emoción que estaba experimentando al tener su primer beso con su hermano. Era una sensación explosiva que le recorría hasta el más mínimo rincón de su interior, y tenía ganas que probar mucho más. </p><p>Sostuvo sus mejillas con ambas manos y comenzó a mover sus labios con más rapidez, aunque en verdad no sabía exactamente como besar, pero no le importaba, aún quería continuar besándolo. Aplastó sus labios con mucha más avidez sobre los suyos, produciendo unos cuantos sonidos morbosos para sus oídos. Ocasionalmente le daba un beso para luego separarse y volverlo a besar. Era tan adictivo y tan cosquilleante para sus pequeños labios que no pudo evitar emocionarse de más y hacer que por un pequeño impulso logrará abrir su boca. </p><p>Abrió los ojos por la impresión de sentir el contacto de algo húmedo, resbaladizo y cálido contra su lengua. Pensó en separarse de él, pero...su sabor sabía tan extremadamente bien que no pudo contener el impulso de profundizar aún más el beso. Lo que antes había comenzado con un temeroso junte de labios termino acabando con una danza maravillosa en su boca. Degustaba tanto el sabor dulce de su boca, que sentia sus piernas temblar por el gozo que le daba aplastar una y otra vez su lengua contra la de Bill. </p><p>Sostuvo sus mejillas con mucha más firmeza y comenzó a mover su lengua de un lado a otro, tratando de probar hasta el más mínimo rincón<br/>
de su boca, y sin siquiera evitarlo comenzó a soltar pequeños jadeos agudos en contra de sus labios. </p><p>Coloco sus manos en su pecho buscando tener un contacto más íntimo. Al principio comenzó a masajear su pecho por encima de la ropa, algo bastante leve, hasta que sus traviesas manos se atrevieran a pasar sin ningún cuidado por debajo de su camisa. Era bastante divertido para él toquetear el pecho de su hermano mientras que su boca no paraba de besarlo a su antojo. Siguió moviendo su lengua hasta que sus pulmones no pudieron soportar más estar sin aire. </p><p>Se separó de él limpiando uno que otro rastro de saliva que había quedado en sus labios. Agotado y satisfecho, se dejó caer sentado en el piso de la habitación. Trataba de regular su respiración mientras veía los labios hinchados y rojizos de bill. Estaba orgulloso de haber hecho un excelente trabajo. </p><p>Eso...fue increíble, bill.-exclamo mientras gateaba de nuevo a su lado y le daba beso pequeño en los labios.-pero no es suficiente, hehe.-con una sonrisa pícara en los labios se elevó un poco enfrente de la cama y tomo la delgada mano de su hermano.-espero que no te moleste que tome esto prestado.-deslizo sus pequeños dedos con suavidad contra su palma, pensando que su piel era lo más hermoso que había sentido en su vida. Trago saliva y comenzó a llevar su mano hacia una zona específica de su cuerpo.-yo...q-quiero que me…quiero que me toques aqui, Bill.-con ambas manos sostuvo la mano de Bill contra su pecho con fuerza.-quiero que juegues con mi pecho.-le pidió con un resplandeciente sonrojo rojo en sus mejillas. Era consciente de que Bill no podía contestarle, solo fingía mantener una conversación con él, justo como se lo imaginaba en sus fantasías. </p><p>Georgie tomó su otra mano y las arrastró, ambas, a su pecho. Uso una mano para moverla una y otra vez sobre uno de sus "pechos" mientras que la otra la ocupaba para lamer, mordisquear y besar su palma y en ocasiones sus dedos. Movió su mano una y otra vez sobre él hasta que sus pezones se pusieron duros por el placer que le provocaba. Sus recién desarrolladas hormonas sexuales hacían que le doliera por dentro y por fuera, lo hacían totalmente sensible. </p><p>Suspiros de alivio y satisfacción salían de su boca conforme aplastaba las yemas de sus dedos en sus pequeños botones rosados. Sus toques provocaban que su entrepierna cosquilleara frenéticamente. Esperaba que Bill, aunque sea un poco, sintiera el latido alegre y rápido de su corazón. </p><p>Bill, Bill…-lo llamaba entre calientes suspiros, casi maullidos. Sin soportarlo más se detuvo abruptamente, tenía que controlarse un poco si no quería venirse pronto. </p><p>Pasó saliva, se seco el sudor de la frente con una mano y entre fuertes respiraciones, bajo su mirada dándose cuenta de que una pequeñísima mancha se asomaba por sus pantalones. Era esa humedad que conocía como pre semen. </p><p>Tomó sus pantalones y los estiró hacia adelante para ver su interior. </p><p>Vaya...esto es un desastre.-se sonrojo un poco por la vergüenza de estar empapado.-espera...esto me recuerda…-sin ninguna vergüenza miro la entrepierna de su hermano aún dormida.-tu también mereces atención, después de todo te lo has ganado.-le dijo.-No te preocupes Bill, te haré sentir bien.-sonrio con ternura mientras se acercaba con emoción hacia la cama. </p><p>Le miro el rostro antes de hacer un recorrido con su mano, desde su pecho, pasando por su vientre hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Lo que sin duda, había provocado un pequeño estremecimiento por parte del hermano mayorl.-shh, shh…tranquilo.-le susurro a su oído.-solo quiero hacer que te corras, es todo.-le dió un beso en su mejilla y comenzó a mover su mano suavemente por encima de su jean. </p><p>Cuando vio que su masaje había hecho efecto en él, quitó los botones del pantalón y bajo la cremallera. Con un poco de esfuerzo logro bajar sus pantalones con una mano, dejando ver un montículo casi erecto formado por debajo de los calzoncillos. Georgie se sonrojo de la pena al estar tan cerca de ver su miembro desnudo, estaba demasiado extasiado. Respiro hondamente, cerró los ojos y de un tirón logro retirar la ropa interior. </p><p>Cuando los abrió, se sorprendio de inmediato al ver su miembro erecto. No era muy grueso, pero era bastante alargado. Le parecía un poco chistoso de ver qué solo poseia unos cuantos vellos púbicos, aunque por otro lado no era de sorprenderle, su hermano era bastante higiénico cuidando su cuerpo.</p><p>Tu pene es lindo, bill.-le sonrió.-bastante lindo…-era tan atrayente que su mano no pudo evitar moverse por si sola y sostener su miembro con un poco de firmeza.-y muy suave.-paso su mano lentamente por todo su falo para después detenerse y llevarse la mano a la boca. No podía continuar si no estaba bien lubricado, eso era lo que decían las revistas porno que su padre escondía debajo de su ropero. </p><p>De nuevo tomo el ahora resbaladizo miembro de su hermano y comenzó a hacer movimientos de arriba hacia abajo lentamente, concentrándose totalmente en complacerlo como se debe. </p><p>Con el pasar de los minutos su pene dejo de sentirse suave, ahora se sentía duro y bastante resbaladizo parecía que se estaba derritiendo en su mano. Todo gracias a la gran cantidad de pre-semen que salía de miembro, su palma estaba sumamente empapada y eso le excitaba aún más. Sabía que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo. </p><p>Pasó un pulgar por encima de la punta y comenzó a moverlo en círculos, haciendo que Bill se retorciera en más de una ocasión. Lo estaba volviendo loco. </p><p>Comenzó a masturbarlo de arriba hacia abajo con mucha más rapidez cuando observó que el rostro de Bill se fruncía de incomodidad, sabía que estaba a punto de…-cielos…-se sorprendió enormemente cuando observó que su esperma salía disparado hacia arriba como una fuente. Era sorprendente ver cómo algunas gotas habían caído hacia su vientre y muy cerca de su pecho. </p><p>Siguió moviendo su mano hasta que la última gota blanca saliera de su uretra. Cuando lo hizo, apartó su mano con mucho cuidado.-Tu leche es muy caliente.-por un momento se detuvo a mirar su esperma resbalar por sus dedos con curiosidad antes de tomar un pañuelo y limpiarse la mano. Personalmente no le apetecía probar esa sustancia, le parecía sucio, pegajoso y algo caliente como para pasarla por su sensible garganta, o al menos por ahora. Tomo otro pañuelo y limpio con cuidado los restos que habían caído encima de él, luego de eso, todo se fue a la basura.  </p><p>Eso fue asombroso...ahora es tu turno de hacerme sentir bien.-se apartó de la cama y bajo sus sucias prendas, dejando a la vista su miembro erguido. Se quitó el sudor de sus manos y volvió a subirse a la cama. </p><p>Arrastró el cuerpo de Bill un poco hacia abajo y se colocó encima de él, casi justo encima de su pecho. </p><p>Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer sería horrible hasta malvado, pero enserio quería saber cómo se sentiría estar en su interior, además no sabría si una oportunidad como está volvería a repetirse otro día. Con el corazon latiendo al máximo, casi en su garganta, abrió su boca con cuidado. Nervioso, tomo su miembro y lo dirigió hacia su cavidad bucal. </p><p>Espero que me perdones por esto…-finalmente entró en su boca. Aún era pequeño por lo que pudo hacerlo sin ningún problema.</p><p>Sus piernas temblaron de regocijó al verse envuelto en la calidez y humedad que lo apresaba. Tuvo que tapar su boca por miedo a soltar un fuerte gemido al sentir como la punta de su miembro se deslizaba sin descaro contra la lengua resbaladiza de Bill. </p><p>Se siente...muy caliente.-susurro entre gemidos.-muy caliente.-lo tomo por el cabello con un poco de firmeza y comenzó a mover muy lentamente sus pequeñas caderas contra sus labios. </p><p>Tenía que contenerse lo más que pudiera si quería seguir explorando su boca. Coloco sus manos por encima de la cabeza de Bill para poder moverse con más facilidad. Se removió un poco y ahora la punta de su pene chocaba contra la mejilla interior de su boca.</p><p>Comenzó a moverse con mucha más confianza, dejándose llevar completamente por las dulces sensaciones que le provocaba los finos labios que lo rodeaban. El sudor estaba comenzando a frotar por toda su piel, haciéndolo sentir pegajoso. Su respiración era agitada e incontrolable, tanto así que no dejaba de respirar por la boca y haciendo que nada más que agudos gemidos salieran de su boca en el proceso. Ni siquiera le importaba si algún vecino llegará a escucharlo, en lo único que estaba concentrado en estos momentos era solo en su disfrute. </p><p>Esto es asombroso.-chillo emocionado sin dejar de empujar una y otra vez contra su boca. Sentía que su pequeño miembro palpitaba con mucha más intensidad que antes.-se siente casi como...si estuvieras succionandome con fuerza…Me voy a…-En un último movimiento entró por completo de una estocada, haciendo que hasta sus testículos entrarán en su boca. Se removió incómodo y se apartó rápidamente, soltando un gruñido ronco al sentir como su orgasmo salía disparado. El semen había sido expulsado enteramente sobre la mejilla y los labios de bill. </p><p>Georgie se dejó caer a su lado, temblando levemente por el placer que le había producido su orgasmo. Trago saliva en medio de sus rápidas respiraciones, jamás había tenido un orgasmo tan fuerte como ese. Sonrió complacido y se inclino hacia adelante pensando en "agradecer" a su hermano, pero su expresión había cambiado radicalmente, dándose cuenta de la imagen casi atroz que se mostraba frente a él. </p><p>Su hermano mayor estaba dasaliñado de pies a cabeza, olía mal y de sus labios rojos resbalaban unas cuantas gotas de semen hacia su barbilla. Era horroroso ver a Bill de esa manera después de haber sido profanado por él...se había aprovechado sexualmente de su propio hermano. </p><p>Horrorizado, se levantó de la cama sin dejar de ver su pobre cuerpo. Estaba sumamente decepcionado de si mismo, todo esto habría Sido evitado sin tan solo no hubiera escuchado solo los pensamientos que más le convenían. </p><p>Había convertido lo que en un principio era amor en...esto. </p><p>Oh, por dios…-dijo angustiado para luego caminar rápidamente hacia la caja de pañuelos.-lo siento...lo siento tanto….-se lamento silenciosamente ante él, antes de tomar un pañuelo y limpiar los pequeños rastros de semen de sus labios y parte de la punta de su nariz. </p><p>Tiro los pañuelos a la basura y miro a su hermano con una expresión avergonzada y decepcionante en su rostro. </p><p>Perdóname, Bill…-susurro lastimero y sorbiendo su nariz, levantó sus prendas del suelo. </p><p>Estaba convencido de que jamás volvería a mirarle la cara sin sentirse mal a partir de ahora. </p><p>Asqueado y avergonzado, camino hacia la puerta, dispuesto a irse y tal vez tirarse en su cama a llorar por lo que había hecho, pero sus piernas no pudieron andar más allá de la orilla de la cama al ser jalado con fuerza hacia atrás. Su cuerpo había botado con brusquedad contra la cómoda superficie. Confundido, abrió los ojos encontrandose con su perdición.  </p><p>¡¿Bill?!.-sus ojos se abrieron con horror al verse atrapado.-¡l-lo siento, por favor no me mates!.-le imploró.-¡No lo volve…!.-un dedo fue colocado en sus labios sorpresivamente. </p><p>No tenías porque disculparte…-el rubio lo miro confundido al ver que Bill tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. </p><p>Bill...yo…</p><p>Shh…</p><p>Georgie bobito…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>